1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image creating apparatus which creates a two-dimensional code image and a printing apparatus provided therewith.
2. Related Art
A known printing apparatus is of a type which creates character images based on inputted characters, figures, or the like, as well as a two-dimensional code image such as a OR-code image based on creation data, to print these created images on a print object. Reference is made to JP-A-2003-84950 as an example of related art. With this type of printing apparatus, a two-dimensional code image and character images can be freely arranged and printed within a printable area provided in a label sheet as a print object. In this case, the print size thereof may be changed according to the amount of input data and the setting result of creation conditions (in short referred to as “creation data”) in consideration of the reading of the two-dimensional code image.
With the above-described printing apparatus, however, it is not possible for the user to previously identify the print size of the two-dimensional code image in the process of inputting the creation data, with the result that the print result size of the two-dimensional code image could become larger than that of the label sheet. Accordingly, the adjustment of the amount of the input data and the setting of the creation conditions have had no other choice than depending on the print result, and the operation of printing the two-dimensional code image on the label sheet or the like having limited printing space has been unavoidably cumbersome.